


The Way His Kitten Ears Shake

by justgotowisharder



Series: Kitten Paws & Designer Scarves [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Sub Louis, and louis is scared, but they make it anyway, designer harry, harry loves Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles knows there's something worse than hiding his sexuality: hide the fact that the person who has stolen his heart is, in fact, a kitten hybrid.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry Styles is a famous fashion designer and Louis is the kitten hybrid that got into his life and stole his heart forever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way His Kitten Ears Shake

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I got this idea last night and I didn't want it to write the whole thing, I just wanted to write the part where Harry and Louis decide to show the world they're a couple. Or, better, the day Harry and Louis decided to show that Louis is a kitten.
> 
> It's probably weird and dumb, but hope you like it :)
> 
> -Lottie x

“We’re going to make it.” It’s a soft whisper, a promise of an eternity that makes both of their hearts explode with something that is more than a regular love. “We’re going to make it. I promise, baby.”

It’s a purr that follows the promise, a lick of Louis on Harry’s cheek and the arms of Harry wrapping around the kitten's waist, pulling him into a hug. It's Louis purring softly as he climbs up on Harry's lap, bumping his nose into his.

Harry giggles at it, stealing a quick kiss from the edge of his mouth. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis replies. He curls into a small ball, trying to fit perfectly onto the body of his owner. He reaches his thumb to his mouth and sucks it idly, resting his head against Harry’s chest and smiling when he hears the beat of his heart.

Harry feels like crying. He feels a joy so big that he doesn’t know words to describe it.

He loves the kitten excessively much.

“Love you,” Louis mutters in a slow voice. Harry just nods; closing his eyes as his fingers skims Louis' back.

“I love you too, my lovely kitten.”

Everything seems to be too sacred; nobody wants to break the bubble. It’s just a little piece of their world where the sun is always shining and the summer breeze wraps them like a tight embrace.

Liam Payne, Harry's manager, squirms awkwardly on his place, standing in front of the famous designer and his kitten. He glances at Zayn, Harry’s assistant, who silently nods in agreement.

“Harry,” Liam calls in a soft voice, interrupting the intimate moment. Harry opens his eyes, finally coming back to reality, a reality where he is a famous fashion designer and happens to be hiding the most important thing in his life: he’s hiding  _his Louis._

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes while he rubs Louis’ back with his fingers. The kitten remains quiet, made a ball on his lap, feeling the way Harry's chest moves to the rhythm of his breathing. “I just— lost myself a bit. Were you saying…?”

“It’s time,” Liam whispers, and he turns to the front door.

They are reunited in the hall from The Styles Empire building, the place where the most famous and richest designer from the UK works every day. The glass windows and doors are enclosed with the blackout curtains, yet Harry knows what’s behind them: thousands and thousands of paparazzi waiting for Harry Styles to walk out of the building with the mysterious boy that got him smitten.

“This is harder than coming out.” Harry cracks a joke, trying to smooth the atmosphere. Yet his interior is a weird chaos of emotions and a indescribable fear for the future.

He has been living with Louis since he found him on the streets of Los Angeles, cold and hungry. He fed him, he gave him a house and he learned to fall in love with every piece of the kitten hybrid who stole his heart as soon as their eyes met.

Yet he never exposed him to the public eye because he knew what it meant to expose a hybrid.

“We talked about this already, Haz,” Zayn says, leaving behind his hiding place in a corner, getting the guts to face the designer. “If you want to protect Louis, they need to know about him. They need to know he belongs to you.”

“I’m just—” Harry stutters and glances at the hybrid, who's gripping his shirt as if his life depended on it.

Harry reaches a hand up to his ears, scratching them gently as he knows Louis loves. The kitten purrs happily and wraps his fluffy tail around one of Harry’s endless legs, marking his territory, claiming what is _his_. “I just want to keep him safe, Z, you know?”

Both Liam and Zayn nod because yes, they know. They had known from the very first time, when Harry begged them to help him to keep the hybrid safe.

Harry was so lonely, caught up on his work and fame, and Louis had brought him back to his old life, where a movie night of cuddles and kisses was better than any fashion show.

_Harry was happier, better, freer with Louis._

“Haz, Ben threatened you three times,” Liam point out, as if Harry didn’t remember it. He takes his phone and shows Harry the sinful pictures Louis' old owner had taken of him, pictures that exposed  _what he is_.

Harry used to think that being closeted was, by far, the worst thing he could have gone through in his life. Hiding who he was, pretending to hang out with a girl he didn’t even find pretty— he thought it was the worst, until he met Louis.

He couldn’t tell the world. Only a couple of hybrids existed out there, he needed to protect Louis. He knew the press would stalk him to death and Louis wasn’t prepared for that, his soul was still the soul of a baby and his kitten condition wasn’t something Harry was willing to share.

But he fell in love and hiding _love_ is far worse than hiding _sexuality_. 

“Haz.” The kitten’s voice, soft and a little shy, brings Harry back to their own little world. He looks down and finds Louis already staring at him, with his feline blue eyes and his sinful thin and rosy lips close to him.

He leans into kiss them just because he can.

“What’s wrong, baby? Tell me, little Kitten. I want to make it better.”

“You are worried. Why?”

If Harry’s eyes blur with tears of pride and adoration for the creature that has him completely smitten, nobody has to know. He buries his face on the crook of Louis’s neck, inhaling his smell as he presses a light kiss on his skin.

“I don’t want people to hurt you, little one,” Harry explains. “That’s all.”

“They won’t hurt me,” Louis assures and he seems to be certain about it. He always trusted Harry with his life, and that’s something that means the world to the boy. “I got you.”

“You do,” Harry nods, tightening his grip around Louis’ waist. “And I got you.”

Liam coughs loudly, regretting that he has the misfortune to break the intimate moment between the couple. Harry doesn’t look up at him, caught up on Louis’ sent, what makes his manager walk toward him and pat Harry kindly on the back.

Harry pokes up his head, knowing that time has come. It is what it is. He offers Liam a weak smile and nods with the head.

“Come on, Kitten, stand up. It’s time, okay?”

Louis stands up, following Harry’s order, desperately trying to hold his hand. Harry chuckles, intertwining their fingers without much of a problem. He feels Louis relaxing at his touch.

Niall, their stylist, walks into the room to fix his appearance and make him look the best (which, Harry has to admit, it isn’t that hard. Louis always looks gorgeous).

The dynamic between Niall and Louis is quite nice; he makes some jokes and rubs his tummy occasionally, smoothing Louis’ nervousness. Harry lets go of his hand, knowing that his kitten is safe and sound with the Irish stylist.

Harry stares at his kitten in pure delight as Louise, his own stylist, works on his messy and long hair.

“You are really lucky, Styles,” Louise whispers in a quite voice. “That kitten loves you dearly.”

Harry bites his lower lip, eyes glued on his treasure.

“I love him, too.”

Everything is so close, so damn close. Freedom is right around the corner, but Harry is not sure how to take that freedom.

Only a few steps towards freedom and then the world will know that Harry Styles, the richest fashion designer, is completely gone and smitten for a kitten hybrid.

 “… and he told me otherwise!”

Harry doesn’t know what is Niall talking about, but his last sentence makes Louis burst into a cascade of soft and cute giggles. Meanwhile, Zayn lights up a cigarette, eyes glued on the main doors.

“Okay, Styles, you’re ready,” Louise announces as Niall finished doing Louis’ hair, too.

Louis quickly runs to Harry’s side, standing next to him. Harry holds his paw (well— hand, but Harry likes to call it paw because Louis’s hand is tiny and lovely and the word paw fits it better).

They turn at each other, staring into their eyes, speaking without words. Louis is smiling, smiling widely and happily, putting all his trust on Harry. His kitten ears are up and his fluffy tail shakes excitedly.

“Okay, we’re ready,” Liam announces loudly and leads the couple towards the door.

The bodyguards are about to open them when Harry stops them with a wave of hands and turns to Louis.

“Baby, it’s going to be difficult. There are going to be many strange lights, people yelling, crazy men trying to touch you. You just hold onto me, right?”

Louis nods, his eyes staring at his with pure curiosity about what is about to happen. Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him close. He won’t let him go, not until they reach his car.

“Kiss me,” Louis pleads slowly, puckering his lips. Harry chuckles fondly, he cups Louis’ cheek in his hand before leaning into kissing him.

 _They just fit_ , and the kiss feels like ice-cream in a summer day, like a cup of hot cocoa in a winter night. It tastes like love. 

Louis moans quietly into the kiss, his tail wrapping around Harry’s tail as the boy pushes him close, bodies glued to each other and he dominates the kiss, sucking firmly on his tongue. Louis lets him, he lets him kiss and taste him as he always does.

“Okay, stop snogging, love birds!” Zayn interrupts them, clapping his hands to catch his attention. Harry breaks the kiss, glancing at the reddish and puffy lips of Louis’, lips he is dying to keep kissing. “I’m going to go first. Good luck. It’s your day.”

_It’s time._

Harry feels the drumming inside his chest as the doors open. His stomach turns into rock, his throat is closed and he thinks he will not be able to utter a world never again.

He knows the world has to know about Louis because he has no right to keep him hidden in his penthouse; yet when Louis was his own little secret it felt right, because— _he doesn’t want to share Louis._

He has no reassurance that Louis will be entirely his now. That’s what scares Harry the most.

He isn’t scared of the press; shit no, he can handle it. But he can’t get into the idea that he doesn’t have any kind of guarantee that Louis won’t leave him, that he won’t stop being his.

And maybe it’s selfish, but Harry guesses that’s how love works.

Harry knows how to deal with paparazzi. He is used to it, yet he’s deadly scared for Louis. He’s a tiny little creature, a delicate kitten that wasn’t corrupted by the rudeness of the world despite of his origins. The screams and the yells are going to scare him. He doesn’t want Louis to be scared.

He wants him  _safe_.

That is why he orders his bodyguards to remain close and he hugs Louis as tight as he can.

“Don’t listen to them. Just look at me, okay, little one? I got you,” he whispers in his ear. Louis mewls as an answer.

The crowd goes wild when the famous Harry Styles walks out of his building. It’s nothing new for Harry, there are his fans, the yells, the flashes, the paparazzi.

Louis, meanwhile, turns motionless as a rock at his side and closes his eyes when the cameras start flashing. His body quivers with fear and a soft, tiny sniff comes out of his mouth, a sniff that doesn’t pass unnoticed by Harry.

“I love you, baby kitten,” Harry whispers, burying his nose on Louis’ hair. “I’m here.”

Harry knows it is a necessary thing, yet he hates every second of it. He feels Louis tensing under his touch, but as he speaks his _‘I love you’s_ , he relaxes a little.

God, Harry feels as if he was blind. He can’t really see what’s happening around him, just the kitten next to him.

He can’t think straight, his mind is trying to process every single word people yell at him because he’s trying to check if someone talks bullshit about his baby.

There are just yells, people calling his name, cameras flashing,  _and heaviness_.

He hates every minute of it. He knows Liam is walking by their side as he tries to fight against the fans, there’s something screaming Harry’s name over an over again.

They’re almost reaching the car when someone shouts, “Hey, pet, I got food for you! Here, come here!”

Harry listens to those words over the screaming crowd. He listen to them, but his mind doesn’t comprehend them right away.   

_Pet._

Louis is not a pet. 

He stops halfway to the car and turns to the man who has yelled those things to Louis.  _His_  Louis.

The paparazzi' smirk is triumphal on his face when Harry looks at him. He has just caught Harry Styles’s attention, what everybody wants to have. As if he haven’t done enough, he shows Louis a bottle of him. He winks at the kitten and that’s when Harry loses it.

Before he can realize and think straight, he’s kicking the shit out of the pap.

His expensive shoes hit against the man’s ball and he wants it to hurt, so he quickly punch his face with his fist, angry, full of loathing for the man.

His bodyguards are trying to stop him but he doesn’t want to stop, he wants to break every bone of the fucker who treated Louis like a piece of trash.

“Harry, stop!” Zayn yells, but a scream is not enough. Paul, the bodyguard, grabs Harry by his hips and moves him away from the man who is lying on the floor with a broken and bleeding nose.

“DON’T DARE YOU TO CALL LOUIS ‘PET’ AGAIN!” Harry roars, boiling in fury. “HE’S NOT A FUCKING PET! RESPECT HIM, YOU FUCKER, HE'S A FUCKING HUMAN BEING."

He gets rid of Paul’s grip and glances around, trying to find Louis. The kitten is frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, tilted ears and tail wrapping around his leg. He’s scared, _so scared_ , and Harry hates it.

He goes straight to where Louis is standing. He grabs his hands and pulls from him, but Louis pauses. The kitten squirms under Harry’s touch, looking at him with hesitancy.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, knowing that his outburst of anger scared his kitten. “It’s me, little one. It’s Harry. I won’t hurt you.”

Louis licks his lower lip cutely, staring at Harry. It takes him a couple of seconds to nod with his head, beaming shyly. He finally gives in, following him and getting inside the car.

The car starts driving away, the crow starts fading into the horizon and Louis and Harry are finally in their little world again.

Harry doesn’t know where Zayn, Liam, Niall and Paul are, he doesn’t know what’s happening around him, he only knows that Louis is holding him close and he wants to cry.

He feels his phone buzzing on his phone; he doesn’t waste any time on turning it off.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers brokenly, his face falling on Louis’ shoulder. “I’m so sorry that I yelled, Lou. I know you hate it.”

Louis licks Harry’s cheeks sweetly and rubs the tip of his nose against his skin. The sweetness of his motions melt Harry’s, making him smile sadly as he poked his head up, staring at his kitten.

He loves that damn hybrid with his whole heart. Everything he does is for Louis; every decision, every chance he takes it’s based on a future he’s planning with Louis.

Louis is Harry’s life.

“Lou?”

“Harry?” the kitten replies, tilting his head to one side.

Harry raises his eyes, eyes that are a little teary, and locks them on Louis’ felines blue ones. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis says back. He shifts on his place in the back seat, settling on the seat next to Harry. The boy growls when he loses the warmth of Louis’s body, but does not do anything about it. “I—”

“No, Louis, you don’t understand,” Harry cuts him, trying to explain his feelings to Louis. “You have been my life since I lay my eyes on you, baby. I love you with everything that I am and I just… I want to be yours forever. I don’t love you in a kitten and owner way. I love you in a soul mate way,” he speaks low, almost defeated. His last words come off in a voice tone barely audible. “So much.”

Louis stares at him; wide eyes open as his head is lolled to one side. Everything about him scream innocence, and innocence Harry feels so proud of having for him and just for him.

“But I’m a kitten,” Louis finally speaks out. “Humans don’t fall in love with kittens.”

“Screw it,” Harry says, touching the side of his nose with a forefinger. Louis giggled, scrunching his nose. “Look at you, Kitten. I’m lucky to be in love with you.”

Louis smiles as Harry places a hand on his tummy, rubbing it softly. The kitten purrs, nuzzling against him as he starts grooming him. Harry knows what this means, Louis is mixing his scent with his. _Marking him his._

“I love you,” Louis whispers when Harry stops rubbing his tummy.

As long as he can hear those words from Louis’s mouth, Harry can face whatever the world has prepared for him.

“I love you too, little Kitten.”

They kiss, and their kiss is needy, urging to know that they still belong to each other. The world knows about them and Harry desperately needs to know if Louis still belongs to him, and Louis feels the same.

Louis climbs up on him, curled up in his lap as Harry is stroking him, making him he purrs.

Harry grabs him by his hip, forcing him to sit on his lap with his legs to each side, hardens rubbing. Louis grips Harry’s shirt, bringing him close. He is hard and Harry knows it, and he knows Louis won’t ask for him to do anything because that’s how it works.

“I’m still yours. All yours, you know it, little thing?” Harry asks as he caresses Louis’ forehead with his fingertips, pushing his hair back. Louis’ eyes are a little glassy, his lips puffy and wet with Harry’s saliva.

His eyes are shining with a shadow of lust Harry loves to see, a shadow that turns him one and makes him want to ravish his kitten right there.

“Mine forever?” Louis asks, so low that it is almost inaudible.

“Forever,” Harry nods and joins their lips again. His hand travels down Louis’s body; he places his fingertips on his lower belly and draws the lines of his boxer, silently asking for permission. “Do you want me to touch you, pretty kitten?” He asks, glancing at the bulge on his trousers. Harry feels how strong the seek to take Louis is on him, but he tries to control it.

Louis’ cheeks turn reddish; he hides his face on the crook of Harry’s neck as he mewls quietly. It’s adorable how embarrassed he is when Harry notices his harden; after all that time, Louis is still a little baby. “Please?”

“You know how much I love to touch you,” Harry whispers, his voice stroking Louis’ heart. “You don’t have to be ashamed.”

“But… I always need you for this,” Louis stutters, facing Harry. His face is flushed and his cheeks are red as a cherry. Harry smiles at him adorably.

“That’s what I love about us, baby,” Harry confesses, gripping Louis’ face on his hand. “I love that you need me to take care of you.”

He closes the distance between them, melting into the soft yet fervid kisses they share. His tongue traces the lines of Louis’ upper lips, forcing him to open his mouth. Louis obeys, responsive to any single one of Harry’s silent orders, submissive.

Harry sucks his mouth as he slides his hand under the kitten’s boxer, finding his throbbing and hard cock. Louis moans quickly when Harry skim his fingers by his hard dick; he loves every second of it, every touch of his fingertips by Louis’s length.

He loves that he’s the only one allowed to do it.

“I love you,” Harry gasps, his hand wrapping around Louis’ dick. “You're my kitten. Mine. So fucking mine.”

Louis nods, too caught up on his sensations to reply with words, gasping as he tries to stand still. Harry works up and down his dick, first slowly, teasing him and increasing his arousal. When his thumb brushes the tip of Louis’ cock, the kitten moans his name embarrassingly loud, throwing his head back.

“Harry,” he begs, desperate for Harry to rub him harder, yet Harry does nothing but to tease him. “Please?”

“Touch me too, baby. I want us to come together,” he order, stern.

Louis does as he is told; his small little paws unzip Harry’s jeans as soon as he receives the order. Harry moans when Louis’ hands palm his bulge, desperate to feel his touch.

Yet he finds Louis’s fluffy tail wrapping around his cock, not his tiny hands. The mere sight of it makes Harry moan, throwing his head back.

He remembers those times when Louis didn't know how to do it; he needed guidance to know how to give him pleasure. He remember those times when Louis was so scared yet so eager, and he can’t believe he’s still as eager as the first day.

Now the kitten is always willing to please Harry, to make him feel good. He learned so well.

“God, you’re so sinfully beautiful,” Harry gasps, staring at a flushed Louis who tries to open his eyes to look at him.

He slides the thumb of his free hand by Louis’ lip; the kitten whimpers and licks the tip of his thumb, what Harry takes as an encouragement to shove his finger inside his mouth, finger Louis takes and sucks hard.

Harry smirks lustfully and starts rubbing Louis’ cock, making the kitten sob, his eyes fluttering shut.

Louis forms a ring with his fluffy tail at the base of Harry's cock and slowly tugs downward, while simultaneously fondling his testicles with his hand. Harry moans loudly and grips Louis's hip with his free hand, wanting to rub Louis but not being able to do it because the pleasure that controls his body is making him dizzy. Louis works with precision, working his tail down his dick to follow the moves directly by his tiny hand. He works up and down on Harry's hard length, making a gentle twisting motion with his tail on the way down. Harry can't do anything but moan the kitten's name.

"Please," Louis begs, brokenly. He’s so hard and so needed of Harry’s touch that it aches him. "Need you." 

"Of course," Harry whimpers, voice hoarse. Harry starts rubbing the tip of his dick in circle motions and tiny moans escape Louis's mouth. He shoves his hips up, desperate to have more contact and more— more whatever Harry wants to give him. The young boy sinkers, feeling the precome leaking from Louis's cock. "So wet for me, baby kitten."

When Harry lastly starts working up and down on Louis' cock, they are a mess of moans, sweat and incoherent promises of love, until Louis comes hard in Harry’s hand to be followed by Harry, who cries his name before releasing himself on Louis’ fluffy tail.

They reach their orgasm at the same time, they feel the dizziness, the electric explosions on their bodies at the same exact time; and that’s the only thing Harry need to know that Louis still belongs to him.

The car glasses are misted and the driver probably wants to be swallowed up by the ground, yet Harry and Louis don’t realize because their world is only blue and green.

Louis takes Harry’s hands and slowly licks him clean with small kitten licks, tasting his own cum while Harry stares at him with pure delight on his green eyes.

“I love you, Louis,” he whispers idly, lost in the infinity of his blue eyes. “I’m proud the world knows now.”

The kitten’s ears shake a bit, once he’s finished, he kisses the tip of Harry’s nose.

“I love you too, Harry. Until my last breath.”

Guarantee. Promise.

 _What’s a promise? What means a promise?_ , Harry thinks.

A _ring_ is a promise. A _vow_ is a promise. He’s sure he’s going to propose Louis anytime soon, despite his hybrid condition.

Who cares if hybrids and humans aren’t supposed to be together? Nobody told him this; nobody told him he could fall in love so hard for a human with cat ears and tail.

Yes, _he wants it_.

Yet in that moment, the only reassurance he has is Louis’ sweet words and the beat of his heart. Maybe it is all he needs for now.


End file.
